


Haven't I Seen You Somewhere Before? -- Extras!

by KatDancer



Series: Haven't I Seen You Somewhere Before? -- Solona Amell's Tale [2]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 02:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatDancer/pseuds/KatDancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Portraits, drabbles for Solona's story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haven't I Seen You Somewhere Before? -- Extras!

 

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/Katganistan/media/DA%20Stuff/Solonaportrait_zps697beb75.jpg.html)

Solona Amell, from _**Haven't I Seen You Somewhere Before?**_

__

__

__

__

_**** _

Solona and Anders (work in progress)


End file.
